


New Beginnings

by SameDestination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Pie, Rating: PG13, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/pseuds/SameDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's moving out. He's fallen in love with Gabriel and he's leaving Dean. Needless to say, Dean's going to miss his little brother. But, is he really going to be left completely alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt for this fic was: "Sam and Gabriel are moving in together and Dean and Cas have to deal with the awkward situation where they don't want to leave each other or admit that they love each other."

_ It's okay, you can do this. _ Dean had been repeating that very line over and over in his head ever since Sam had told him he was moving out to live with Gabriel.

Sam and Gabriel had gotten together over a year ago when Sam finally got the hint from some very unusual love themed pranks. Dean hadn't seemed to realize just how serious Sam and Gabe's relationship had become.

So, of course, the announcement had hit him like a ton of bricks. Sam and Dean had been sharing motel rooms for years now and the thought that he would no longer have his little brother around all the time to annoy made his heart feel heavy. There would be someone else annoying the younger Winchester instead.

"Hey there, Dean-o!" Gabriel shouted, a large grin on his face.

Dean rolled his eyes and crackedopenanother beer. After taking a swig, he greeted Gabriel with a nod and went back to trying to hold himself together. Then Sam walked out of the motel, eyes on Gabriel. They greeted eachother with a hug and a mouthful each of saliva. Dean grimaced and rolled his eyes again. Suddenly, the air was filled with the sound of wings flapping and Cas appeared at Dean's side. He stared at him for a few seconds before tilting his head to the side.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean looked at Cas with a forced smile. "Hey."

Castiel's eyes then narrowed, as if he was studying Dean's face closely. He then placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're upset," he stated plainly.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and straightened himself up. "No, I'm not. I'm fine." After all, it was better to lie to the angel than spend half an hour tryingto explain it.

"I guess that's us, I don't have much to take anyway," Sam said to Gabriel, leading him towards Dean hand-in-hand.

"Congratulations onyournew home," Cas said, a small smile on his lips

"Thanks, little bro," Gabe said, patting Cas on the back a few times.

"Yeah, thanks, Cas," Sam said before turning to face Dean.

_ Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't fucking cry._

__"It's been a good few years, Dean. Come visit anytime, yeah?" he said, wrapping his massive arms around his big brother.

Tears prickled at Dean's eyes but he swallowed them down and patted Sam on the back. "Will do," he choked, pulling back and taking another sip from his beer bottle. "Now, get outta here," Dean joked, putting on his best smile.

Sam shot Dean one last toothy grin before Gabriel placed two fingers on his forehead and theydisappeared. He was gone. Dean's little brother had finally moved on. A part of Dean was happy for him. After all, he'd always wanted Sam to live a normal life. And... As much as he hated to admit it, a life with Gabriel was about as close as Sam would get to normal these days.

He finished off his beer in silence before chucking it into a nearby bin and getting into his car. The car still smelled like Sam. In fact, Sam had accidentally forgotten his jacket. _Great!_ Dean thought, _an excuse to go visit_. Cas slid into the passenger's seat and took a long, hard look at Dean. Dean noticed the blue eyes boring into his skull and turned round to face the angel.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean forced another smile. "Of course, I'm actually gonna go visit Sam and Gabe right now. You wanna join me?" he asked, starting the engine. Cas nodded and settled into the seat a little.

Okay, so maybe Dean wasn't 'alright'. His little brother, who he hadn't been separated from in years had just fallen in love and moved out. Maybe he felt a little upset, maybe even a little jealous. Sam had the perfect life now. He wouldn't want Dean around. Dean almost wished he had someone to fall in love with. Problem was; Dean was already in love.

** *** **

When Dean pulled up into the driveway of Sam's new house, his jaw almost dropped to the ground. It was massive! He stepped out of the car, eyes still on the big white house. A chuckle escaped from his lips. He couldn't believe it. Sam must be ecstatic. He slung Sam's jacket over his shoulder and shut the car door before walking right up to the front door with Cas on his heels.

Sam answered the door with a huge grin on his face. Dean had never seen the kid so happy. It made him feel happy.

"Hey, guys!" he said, opening the door wider to let them through. "Come on in!"

Dean had to take a literal double-take. The house wasn't just gigantic on the outside, it was pretty much a mansion on the inside too. He made his way through to the kitchen where Gabriel was licking cream off his fingers. "Oh, I didn't know we were having a party, Samson."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to hold back his laughter. "'Samson'? _ Really _ ?"

Gabriel's face flushed slightly and he stuck his tongue out playfully at Dean. "Well, he wouldn't let me call him 'Sammy' and I needed a nickname for him." He then proceeded to slapping Sam on the bum and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Sam chuckled and began cutting some slices of cake for everyone.

"So, Dean-o..." Gabriel began, eyes fixed on him. "I guess you'll feel pretty lonely without Sam around."

Dean averted his gaze to his feet, trying to think of a witty comeback. Sam continued putting cake on plates. Dean looked back up at Gabe ready to say,  _'No, I have my baby, pie and hot girls to keep me company,' _ when Cas suddenly piped up, "He has me."

Gabriel's eyes widened, they even seemed to sparkle with amusement. He let out a sly little laugh. Sam pursed his lips together and pushed Gabriel playfully on the arm. Dean could feel his face burning as he turned to offer Cas an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Cas."

Suddenly, Gabriel switched on the radio and turned the volume right up. Blaring out of the speakers was _'Love is in the air' _ . Sam let out a howl of laughter before running over to switch off the radio. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes and Cas looked as confused as ever. "When will you two just do what Samson and I did?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist.

Dean sighed frustratedly, it had been a bad enough day without Gabriel pissing him off further. "Gabriel, when the hell will you just shut the fuck up?!" He didn't mean to put it that harsh, he really didn't. But, the guy was pushing every goddamn button. He needed to get out of here. He needed some air.

Dean stormed out of the kitchen, up the stairs and found a balcony. He walked out onto it and grabbed the railings tightly, his knuckles turning white. _ Calm the hell down _ , he told himself as he stood there with his eyes closed and taking deep breaths. Eventually he heard someone say his name softly behind him. Please, don't be Gabriel. He turned around slowly to see Cas standing behind him with a worried look on his face and a plate of pie in his hand. He held out the pie for Dean to take it.

Without saying a word, they both stood there looking over Sam's back garden where there was a pool and a hot-tub. Dean finished off his pie and set his plate down on the ground. He then took a few deep breaths before looking over at Cas who was now stood right beside him, their hands resting just inches apart on the railings. "Thanks... for the pie," Dean said.

Cas returned Dean's gaze. "You're welcome."

Another few minutes of silence passed before something strange happened. Well... it was strange to Dean. Castiel's hand slid across to close the gap which separated it from Dean's. He then placed it right on top of Dean's, intertwining their fingers. Dean stood completely still for a few seconds just staring down at their hands.

_ Gabe has put something in my goddamn pie! _ was his first thought. He looked back up at Cas. "W-wh... I... Ca--"

"Dean, I need to tell you something," Cas said calmly.

Dean fought the urge to run downstairs and find out what the hell Gabriel had done to his pie. "O-okay... What is it, Cas?"

Cas took a few more steps towards Dean. _I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch, I don't give a damn if Sam thinks he's in love with tha-- _ "I'm in love with you, Dean."

_ W-what? _ Dean's eyes widened.  _Okay, he has definitely put something in my pie. _ He licked his lips nervously, his heart hammering against his chest.

"Dean?" Cas prodded, his eyebrows furrowing.

Dean managed to snap himself out of his thoughts long enough to ask, "What did Gabe put in my pie, Cas?"

Confusion spread across the angel's face. "Gabriel did not make the pie. He bought it at a supermarket, I believe you can bu--"

"Yeah, yeah I know... Did you just tell me you loved me?" he asked, totally bewildered.

Cas lowered his head and began nibbling at his bottom lip slightly. "Gabriel suggested I speak with you about my feelings. I understand if you don't feel the same."

"Jeez, Cas. I do!" he said, his voice trembling. "I... always have," he admitted, face blushing.

He then cupped Castiel's cheek with his hand and pulled him in for a slow, tender kiss. It was perfect and he could've sworn he heard fireworks. Wait... he _ did _ hear fireworks. He pulled away to see Sam and Gabriel in the backyard letting off hundreds of bright and colourful fireworks that lit up the sky. They laughed loudly and made 'Woohoo!' noises. "Get in there, little bro!" Gabe shouted, putting his thumbs up and winking at Cas.

Okay, so maybe Gabriel annoyed the hell out of Dean 90% of the time. But, he couldn't deny that the guy was not only making Sam incredibly happy, but now he was making Cas and him happy too.

** *** **

_** One month later... ** _ ****

So, it wasn't as impressive as Sam and Gabriel's mansion but it was comfortable. It had been a very long time since Dean had had a place to call home. And, when he saw the sight of Castiel attempting to paint the living room walls, he knew he'd be happy for a very long time to come. He snaked his arms around Castiel's waist from behind him and kissed at his neck. Cas let out a chuckle and evaluated his work from afar.

"I believe I have done well," he said plainly.

"Cas, your trenchcoat is now bright blue and you've managed to paint half of the floor," Dean laughed. Cas frowned slightly before Dean pressed a reassuring kiss to his lips. "Why don't we go do something that you're  _ very  _ good at?" he suggested with a seductive tone in his voice.


End file.
